


Just Like Momma

by creepy_crawly



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Hurt, Post-Breaking Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He barely dares to look at her, afraid of what he’ll see in those beautiful brown eyes of hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Momma

**Title:** Just Like Momma  
 **Author:** [](http://creepy-crawly.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://creepy-crawly.livejournal.com/)**creepy_crawly**  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Warnings:** Set post-BD. Het.  
 **Disclaimer:** No own. No money. No shame.  
 **Summary:** He barely dares to look at her, afraid of what he’ll see in those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

 

“Jacob?” she asks, her voice so soft and so sweet, her looks-like-she’s-twelve-years-old body just beginning to enter puberty, signifying the beginning of the end of this little childhood of hers.

“Yeah, Nessie?” Jacob asks, looking across at her from where he’s digging in the soft soil, a tree waiting beside him. She’s beautiful, in his eyes. Not sexual, not yet, but beautiful. Like a princess out of a fairytale, or something.

“Alice said you loved Momma.” And her face is so innocent, so sweet, that he doesn’t know what to say. But she’s waiting for an answer.

“I…I did.” There. He admits it. He barely dares to look at her, afraid of what he’ll see in those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

Leaning forward, getting the knees of her jeans all muddy, she cups his face in both her hands and kisses him, soft, innocent, and slow.

And Jacob sees, in a whirl of colours and thoughts, what she means. He breaks the kiss with a sob, falling back on his haunches, startled and scared and a little bit sickened.

But Renesmee looks at him with those big brown eyes and that soft copper hair and whispers with perfect white teeth and perfect red lips, “I’ll be just like Momma.”


End file.
